


Apartment 327

by kingkryptid



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dipper doesn't find out for a while, Drinking, F/F, M/M, More will be added!, Overweight Dipper Pines, Partying, Self-Harm, Seriously there's so much partying and drinking, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drinking, there's a lot of body glitter if I'm honest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkryptid/pseuds/kingkryptid
Summary: Dipper Pines is studying Creative Writing in the well know university of Gravity Falls. His roommate, Bill Cipher, likes to party and keep secrets, much to Dippers dismay. Despite their differences, they get on incredibly well, not that they have much choice considering their situation. Drunken nights make them closer, revealing things that would otherwise stay hidden.There's a lot of lame nerdy shit and they go to a lot of parties.





	1. Because we like to have fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! This is my first fan-fiction on Ao3 (because lets not remember the dark days when I used Wattpad), and of course I had to make it BillDip because, you know, I hate myself.  
> I know the first chapter is very short and poorly written, but I knew if I didn't publish it I'd never get around to it. I'm good like that.  
> It's a University AU, and if I'm honest I've got no idea where I want to go with this.  
> It's gonna get depressing.  
> There will be a lot of partying.  
> That's just how uni life be.

Dipper walked down the halls of his new university, clutching nervously at the strap of his brown satchel bag situated across his left shoulder, and adjusted the duffel bag on his right shoulder. Sure, classes didn’t start for a while yet, but the thought of moving into an apartment with a stranger and starting new classes all at once seemed like too much for him. The whole experience was overwhelming, so he figured moving into his dorm two weeks early would give him more time to become adjusted to the new environment before he was thrown head-first into university life.

It really unnerved Dipper not knowing anything about the man he’d be sharing his room with. Was he really just expected to walk into a room with a complete stranger and be like ‘Hi how's it going stranger, we’re going to be living together!’ It was a nerve wracking experience to say the least; not only was he so far from home, but he was forced out of his comfort zone without Mabel. His twin had pretty much guided him all throughout high school; she was confident, popular, and everyone loved her. Dipper would have gone otherwise unnoticed if she didn’t drag him along to house parties and the like. With that being said, he was incredibly thankful for the prior experience. If there’s one thing everyone knows about university, it was that students like to party. Hard. If Mabel hadn’t taught him to do shots and hold his liquor like a champ in high school, he’d be pretty much fucked by now.  
He continued to walk down the corridors, occasionally glancing at numbers to see if he had found his room.  
“317.. 319...” He muttered to himself, pulling his phone out of his pocket to check his number again, anxious that he was on the wrong floor. It read ‘327’. He was getting closer. His heart continued to beat faster, his grip on his bag tightening as he slipped his phone into his pocket.  
Looking around the corridor, he could see obvious signs that parties had already been held here. In fact, it seemed as though people were already preparing for another one. He peeked into the kitchen at a pink haired girl dancing around to music, putting up a rather large sign on the window that read ‘WELCOME, NEWBIES!’ in bright pink text, accompanied by crudely drawn balloons. There was an obscene amount of alcohol on the kitchen table, along with red cups and a variety of snacks. Dipper took a note of this, knowing that if he wanted to make any friends then he’d certainly have to go to this party tonight.  
He passed the kitchen, continuing to walk down the corridor in search of his room. He had calmed slightly, but not enough for him to be remotely comfortable with where he was.  
He’d finally reached 327. He stood outside the door, dropping his duffel bag and satchel to the floor. Man, his shoulders were gonna ache in the morning. Maybe his roommate wasn’t even there yet, and he hadn’t come early like everyone else. Maybe his roommate had decided against university and dropped out before classes even started. He blinked. What are the chances of that?  
He fished around in his pockets, grabbing a key he’d been given not long before.  
He knocked the door cautiously, wondering if his roommate was already the there.  
He heard a loud bang come from inside the room, startling him and making him jump back slightly.  
“Coming!” A voice shouted from inside, followed by loud footsteps running towards the door. It swiftly opened to reveal his roommate; a man in his early twenties. He had somewhat messy blonde hair cut shorter at the sides, accompanied by his tanned skin and bright green eyes. He was a very beautiful man, to say the least.  
The blonde male simply stared at Dipper with a dumb smile on his face, tilting his head after seconds of Dipper not speaking.  
The man brought him out of his trance by saying a loud “Hello!” and waving slightly. This made dipper straighten up, almost as if he were trying to compete with the intimidating height of the man. Not that he could.  
“Oh, uhm, hello.. I’m Dipper. Is this room 327?” He asked, gripping his key tightly enough to break skin.  
Bill leaned out of the door slightly, tilting his head to look at the sign outside the door saying ‘ROOM 327’.  
“Why, yes!” He grinned, looking back at Dipper.  
“It certainly is!”  
“I, I think I’m your roommate.” Dipper said, unsure of the blonde male standing before him.  
“You don’t seem too sure..” He replied, cocking an eyebrow at the still seemingly nervous brunet.  
Dipper stared at him.  
He stared at his key with ‘327’ engraved on it.  
He stared back at him.  
“I’m your roommate.” He stated, more confident this time.  
“Now that’s more like it!” He beamed, grabbing Dipper’s duffel bag before stepping inside, Dipper following close behind. 

The room wasn’t small, but it also wasn’t very big. It looked comfortable enough to live in, despite the surplus of beer cans and chip packets littered around what was obviously his room mates bed. There was a small kitchen to the left of the room; one of the perks of this dorm hall. There was of course, a larger shared kitchen on every floor, but they had the ‘luxury’ of a small microwave and a sink, along with some cupboards and a small refrigerator.  
After a minute or so looking at his surroundings, Dipper heard his roommate speak up.  
“So then, Dipper,” He began, falling down on his bed dramatically and throwing his arms behind his head.  
“Dippin-Dot. Dipping sauce.” He carried on with a string of poorly thought of nicknames, almost identical of that which his twin calls him.  
“What brings you to Gravity Falls University?” He asked, reaching to the floor for a half eaten bag of chips.  
“I’m here to study Creative Writing!” He smiled, placing his stuff onto the free bed, and sitting down carefully.  
“What about you, uh-“ Dipper asked, realising he had not yet asked for his name.  
“William Cipher! Or just Bill.” He said, now sitting up to face Dipper, who was still taking in his surroundings.  
“I am here to study illustration!” He smiled, gesturing to the wall by his desk, which was mostly, if not completely covered by drawings.  
“Wow,” Dipper started in awe, staring at the illustrations on the wall.  
“Those are incredible!” He said, looking over at Bill with a shocked expression.  
“I’d like to think I’m a pretty incredible artist, Dip-Dop!” He grinned, adding yet another stupid nickname to the plethora he’d already called him.  
“Dip-Dop? No offence, but these nicknames are shit, man. They’re what my sister called me when I was like, 12.” He frowned, crossing his arms as he leaned up against the wall.  
“Oh, you wound me!” Bill said, dramatically walking to the kitchen space, opening the fridge.  
“If you’re gonna give me a shitty nickname, at least make it original, dude.” Dipper sighed, rolling his eyes. He’d gotten up and started to unpack his things, neatly stacking his collection of books on one of his two book shelves.  
‘They’re not all gonna fit on here..’ He thought to himself, kicking himself internally for bringing so many with him. This wasn’t even including the textbooks he was supposed to buy.  
Dipper turned around briefly to see Bill staring at him while eating what looked to be left over Chinese food. Had he even microwaved that?  
Bill continued to stare, even after Dipper had noticed him. It weirded him out, to say the least. He tried to ignore his roommate, pulling more books out of his bag to stack onto the shelves. He lifted his hat up slightly to wipe his already wet forehead. Sure, it wasn’t much exercise, but being of such short stature meant he couldn’t reach the shelves as easily as his taller roommate. That paired with the fact he was slightly overweight and stayed inside for the majority of his time, made the ordeal of stacking heavy books onto high shelves quite, shall we say, tasking.  
“Pine Tree!” Bill suddenly shouted, breaking the silence. Dipper jumped, dropping the books he was holding onto his feet.  
“Fucking hell!” Dipper said, pain shooting through his foot already.  
“Sorry, Pine Tree!” He sang, putting his food down to help Dipper pick up his books. Bill placed them on the high shelf with ease. While he stacked the dropped books back onto the shelves, Dipper watched him.  
He took a moment to admire how handsome Bill actually was.  
He was possibly even the most beautiful man Dipper had ever seen, not to be dramatically gay, or anything.  
Despite the fact he was just wearing a T-shirt with some shorts, it was still quite obvious that Bill had a pretty toned body. His legs were long, slender, and shaven, Dipper thought, looking them up and down (checking him out, though he’d hate to admit it). They were tan like the rest of his skin, and if you looked hard enough you could somewhat see remnants of glitter.  
‘Must have been from a party..’ Dipper thought, staring up at Bills face, his own tinted a light shade of red.  
“Your foot okay?” Bill asked, stepping back so he could see Dipper fully.  
“Y-yeah, I suppose.” He said, suddenly remembering dropping a ton of books on his foot. He stood up, limping a bit as he tried to walk.  
“Nothing some painkillers won't fix!” He said cheerfully, rummaging around his duffel bag to pull out a small box of ibuprofen.  
“Cool!” Bill said, already stuffing his mouth with day old noodles again.  
Dipper rolled his eyes, unpacking the last of his stuff. He hadn’t bothered bringing much with him; he didn’t see the point to be honest. He only wore the same 4 shirts and a pair of jeans or shorts, and he didn’t do much more than read. That being said, in his bag you could find bottles of alcohol that Mabel had ‘snuck’ in (not that their parents particularly care either way). There was vodka, whiskey, gin... Much more than Dipper needed. He was only 18 years old, but his sister and Grunkle Stan has still insisted he took lots with him until they could bring him more. Mabel has tried to convince him that it was a good idea, because even if he didn’t drink the liquor himself, it would make befriending people a lot easier, especially in parties. Or so he was told. He stacked the bottles on the shelf, accidentally clanking a few together now and then.  
“Jack Daniels? You got good taste, kid!” Bill smirked, chucking the food container into the sink and strutting over to look at Dippers collection.  
“Grenadine? He asked, picking the green bottle out of the bag. He examined the bottles, noticing that he seemed to have a surplus.  
“Why have you got so much with you? You don’t seem like much of a drinker, truth be told..” Bill asked, picking up the bottle of whiskey and opening up.  
“Do you mind?” Bill asked, showing the bottle to Dipper. He looked at the clock; 7:00 pm already.  
“Go ahead,” Dipper said, watching Bill take a swig straight from the bottle. He was just like Mabel, in that respect. Even in high school she lived by the saying ‘Go hard or go home!’, which often applied to house parties they went to. Mabel would get completely hammered, where as Dipper, for the first few years at least, would only have a couple of beers. He didn’t dislike drinking- being drunk actually gave him a confidence boost he most definitely needed. He just wasn’t the biggest fan of social situations. He’d gotten better at it, despite the fact it did make him quite anxious. It was a small price to pay for having friends.  
“I do drink,” Dipper began, pulling a few brightly coloured plastic shot glasses out of his bag.  
“and I do go to parties,” he carried on, pouring himself and Bill a shot- in glasses this time. It was almost as though Dipper were trying to prove a point; or maybe he was just looking for that confidence boost he really needed right now.  
“I just haven’t had much experience.” He ended, his voice faltering slightly as he felt Bill staring at him. He handed Bill the shot, avoiding eye contact, before he and Bill downed the shot simultaneously. Dipper made a face, the feeling of his throat burning still wasn’t something he was used to, where as Bill just laughed at him, placing the glass onto Dipper’s desk.  
“Sorry Pine Tree! You just don’t seem like much of a party animal, if I’m honest.” He teased, chuckling slighlty at Dippers now reddening face.  
“You’re not gonna be a buzzkill in our parties now, are you?” He asked, walking into their small kitchen again, pulling out two bottles of strawberry and lime koppaberg.  
“Because we like to have fun, you know?” He smirked, leaning uncomfortably close to Dippers face, handing him the cold bottle. He swallowed hard, gripping the bottle tightly. Was that supposed to be a threat? He felt like it was.  
“I- I like to have fun too!” He stuttered, voice cracking slightly. Oh yeah, wait to go and show them whose confident, Dipper.  
Bill simply smiled, and decided to continue teasing Dipper.  
He watched as Dipper took a cautious sip of his drink.  
“You gonna come to the party tonight?” Bill asked, turning to stare at himself in the mirror and mess with his hair.  
“Am I invited?” He replied, sitting down at his desk. It was a bit of a stupid question, really. He was still clearly nervous, and Bill could tell. He enjoyed teasing the smaller boy already. This was gonna be fun.  
“Depends!” Bill began, walking to his desk and sitting on it, crossing his arms.  
“You’ve said you like to have fun, don’t you?” He drawled, running his finger up and down the edge of the table.  
“Uh, yeah?” He questioned, watching the smile on Bill’s face widen.  
“Wonderful. Let’s get ready!” He grinned, hopping of the table and going to his bedside table.  
Why does he have so much body glitter?


	2. Just say you think I'm cool!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Bill get covered in body glitter and get drunk. Bill is topless. And Dipper wont call him cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait to write another chapter, and to compensate for the pure shitiness of the last chapter, I actually tried on this one!

“Bill..” Dipper started, staring at the male who was holding around 8 pots of glitter.   
“Why, pray tell, do you have so much glitter?” He questioned, staring nervously. It obviously had something to do with him and his previous statement, but why would he need body glitter?   
‘Does he expect me to wear that?’ Dipper thought, eyeing bill as he dropped the pots of glitter onto his desk, and retreating to his side of the room to grab a variety of brushes and what seemed like a small tube of glue.  
“I told you, Pine Tree!” Bill grinned, unscrewing the lid of a pink pot of glitter.  
“We’re gonna get ready!”   
“That doesn’t answer my question, Bill..” he said cautiously. Bill pulled his chair to Dipper’s bed, sitting down with a big smile on his face.  
“Irrelevant!” He sang grabbing the tube of glue before squirting a small amount on his index finger.  
“Bill, what are you, wait, no!” He screamed as Bill lunged for him, beginning to dab glue all over his cheeks.  
Dipper continued to try to fight back, but he just couldn’t get the larger male off him.  
“C’mon dude, we’ve known eachother like, 4 hours! Chill out!” He screeched. Bill of course, took no notice, and reached over to grab the pink glitter. He began to cover the glue with the pink glitter, and Bill stared at him with a smile as he watched Dipper slowly give up and let him do his work.  
“What the fuck is wrong with you..” He grumbled lowly. It wasn’t exactly a normal thing to do within four hours of meeting someone. Bill didn’t seem the least bit phased by this, it was almost like he had no respect for human boundaries.   
That being said, this wasn’t something new to Dipper. There had been countless times that Mabel had attacked dipper with a variety of glitters, hair dyes, and makeup. But this wasn’t Mabel- this was practically a stranger! This wasn’t a normal thing to do!   
“There!” Bill said, climbing off of Dipper. He offered him a hand and he begrudgingly took it, walking straight over to the bathroom mirror.   
“You look beautiful, Pine Tree!” He heard Bill shout from the other room, probably now covering himself in glitter.  
He stared at himself in the mirror, his dark brown hair now dusted with glitter. His soft cheeks were covered in glitter too, in somewhat of a blob shape. He took off his hat, shaking his head in an attempt to rid himself of the stray pieces of glitter. The majority stayed stuck to his face, but before he could do anything about it, Bill pranced into the room with his glitter, applying more onto his face and body. He was making a mess- not that he seemed to care, and he simply carried on with what he was doing as if Dipper wasn't there.   
He stared up at the tanned male, questioning pretty much every interaction he’d had with him in the short space up until now. Does this guy act like this all the time? Can this be considered normal?   
Was this really who he had to live with?  
Dipper sighed, walking out of the bathroom before sitting down on his bed. He grabbed his phone from his bedside table to read a text from Mabel.   
“Hey, broski!!! How’s is going in GFU? Any cute boys? Is your roommate nice??” He read, laughing at her overuse of punctuation. Before he left home she’d told him that she’d text him everyday, and that she’d Facetime him at any possible moment. It’s was comforting to know that she was always just a call away, especially since he was so far from home.  
“Hey, Mabel! GFU is pretty amazing- tha campus is huge, I got lost like twice trying to find the dorms. My roommate is strange? He’s currently covering himself in body glitter??” Dipper replied, sending a picture of the glitter already dried to his face.   
She had read the message almost instantly, sending back a blurry photo of herself captioned ‘LOOKIN GOOD!’ He laughed, his chest tightening a bit as he realised he wouldn’t be able to actually see her for over a month now. He was feeling such a strange mix of emotions right now, and it didn’t help that his roommate was now singing ‘I need a hero’ incredibly off key.   
Mabel began to type another message to Dipper, but before he could even look at what his sister was saying, Bill had prances back into the room again.  
“Pine Tree!” He smiled, gathering his pots of glitter and placing them into the already opened drawer.   
“Are you ready to go? Pyronica just text me to say people are starting to show up, and we gotta leave our room unless you fancy sitting on a bed next to a couple of strangers fucking”” He said, picking up his now lukewarm cider, and grabbing his phone seemingly out of nowhere.  
“Unless you’re into that.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows.   
“Wait, what? No? People just can't come in our rooms and -and!” Oh god, he was getting anxious already, He told himself he wouldn’t do this, that he wouldn’t freak out when he was forced out of his comfort zone. But strangers? In his bed?  
“Relax,” Bill said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Bill wasn’t exactly good at comforting people, not that he often tried. In this short time, Bill had become somewhat fond of Dipper already. That’s not to say he’d be nice to him, though. That’s not what kind of guy he is.  
“We’ll just put everyone’s coats on your bed. How does that sound?” Bill said, already slightly annoyed that they were 5 minutes behind. Do you know how many shots Pyronica and 8-Ball could have downed by now? He was going to be behind!  
“But where am I going to sleep?” Dipper asked in a small voice, standing up from his place on the bed and pulling one of his sleeves down over his hand.  
“Kid, you’re not gonna be sleeping tonight.” Bill smirked, hastily leaving the room with Dipper following close behind. Dipper turned to shut the door, but Bill stopped abruptly in the corridor.  
“Don’t bother closing the door!” He shouted back, not even having to turn around to know what he was doing.  
“But-” Dipper was cut off by Bill screaming “PINE TREE!” before he began to follow again.  
The loud music could already be heard from the kitchen, hell, it could practically be felt through the walls. How had he gotten everyone to agree with this? Did no one want to sleep or get settled in.   
After a short walk, they had reached the kitchen where everyone seemed to be gathered. The only familiar face was the pink haired girl from earlier, but everyone else was unknown to Dipper.   
“Cipher!” The pink haired girl squealed, running up to Bill with a red cup in her hand. She stood before Bill, taking a large sip of the unknown (presumably alcoholic) drink in her hand.  
“And you,” She said, pushing Bill away and pointing towards Dipper.  
“Must be the newbie!”  
She smiled, passing her drink to Bill, and enveloping the smaller boy in a hug.   
‘Is everyone around here just completely oblivious to the concept of personal space?’ Dipper questioned to himself, awkwardly receiving (yet not reciprocating) the hug from the girl. She stood at around 5”11 in her heels, much taller than Dipper who stood at a measly 5”4.  
“I’m Pyronica!” She smiled, leaning out of the hug to look at Dipper.  
“You’re so soft!” She smiled, bringing her hands up to Dippers face, and lightly squeezing his cheeks. Okay, she had to be drunk to be this open with a stranger, right?  
Nonetheless, Dipper blushes at the statement, clearly regarding his weight.   
“Pyronica, this is Dipper! Stupid name, I know.” Bill said, taking a swig of Pyronica’s drink before harshly coughing.  
“Oh my fucking God-” He said, distracting Pyronica from Dippers squishy face.  
“What the everloving fuck is in here?” He asked, eyeing the cup angrily.   
“Chill out!” She took the cup from him, taking another large sip, much to Bill’s disgust.  
“It’s.. uhh, vodka, gin, malibu, redbull, and i think there might be some milk in there?” She listed off, Bill and Dippers faces beginning to look more and more disgusted as the went on.  
“Why would you drink that? Don’t get me wrong I love a cocktail, but what the fuck, dude. What the fuck.” Bill looked towards Dipper, noticing that he was still looking anxious, picking at the fabric of his hoodie again.  
“However!” He stated, stopping Pyronica from carrying on with her explanation.   
“It’s seems as though we have more important matters to tend to! 8-Ball! Shots!” He practically screamed, with a chorus of ‘Hell yeah’s!” following close after.   
They walked over the table to see a tall, dark haired man holding a bottle of vodka and pouring what looked like about 15 shots.   
These were for everyone, right?   
Dipper walked over to the table with Bill, cautiously following Bills actions. He picked up two shots, and Dipper put a hand out like he was expecting Bill to give him one of them.  
“Ah-ah!” He teased.   
“Like I said, Pine Tree,” He said as other people began to pick up shot glasses off the table.  
“We’re going to have fun!” He swiftly chucked his head back, pouring the vile tasting liquid down his throat before motioning for Dipper to do the same.  
He cautiously picked two glasses of the table, his hands shaking slightly.  
‘C’mon, Dipper’ He thought to himself.  
‘You need this. You’ll actually be able to socialise after this.’ He was trying hard to convince himself, feeling like everyone was probably staring at him now. Despite his paranoia, they were all of doing their own things in groups, occasionally doing shots and screaming incoherent words.  
“What’s wrong, kid? Chickening out already?” He heard Bill whisper, teasing him yet again. God, if he did that again he would not hesitate to punch the living daylights outta him.   
Dipper quickly tipped the shots back, the vodka stinging his throat as he made a small noise of disgust.  
“There we go!” Bill encouraged patting him on the back as he struggled to compose himself.   
“Now then, let's go do something fun!” He grinned, gesturing to multiple tables surrounded by people playing games.

The two of them ended up at a group of people playing Ring of Fire. The concept was simple; pick a card, do what the card says. The directions of the cards were less than normal, and every time someone picked up a card and showed in to the crowd, they would be met with either a chorus of ‘Ewwww’ or hooting and screaming. Bill strutted up to the table, before quickly picking up a card. He displayed a King card, and Pyronica quickly read the piece of paper with the rules before letting out a small giggle.  
“Remove one item of clothing!” She drawled, the girls in the group (and Dipper) going red already. Those aren’t really the rules of the game, were they? Last time he recalled playing the game, King was pour, where you had to pour some of your drink into the main cup. Pyronica must have changed the rules of the game to make it more.. Interesting. Which she most certainly had.  
“Pfft, that’s an easy one, dollface!” He said, quickly pulling his shirt over his head to reveal his beautiful, beautiful body.  
Dipper was right in his assumptions earlier; his body was toned, and still covered completely in glitter. Both of his nipples were pierced, with small silver bars in them.  
‘Damn.’ Thought Dipper.   
“Your turn!” Bill turned to Dipper, pulling him out of his own head. Dipper leaned forward, picking a card from the table.   
He stared at it momentarily; he had pulled a 4. He showed the card to the group, Pyronica making quick work of looking at her rules again.   
“Number Four! That is Mate, pick a friend, take a shot!” She said, getting a bottle of Apple Sours from the table and pouring two shots. She handed them to Dipper and Bill.   
“You were going to pick Cipher, I assume?” She winked, before the crowd began egging them on to do their shots. The two of them drank them with ease, the taste being nowhere near as bad as the previous drinks.   
“That’s a pussy’s drink!” Bill sniggered as the game continued.   
Everyone was significantly more drunk at this point, and the majority of people were missing at least one (or more) articles of clothing. Dipper had managed to get away with only removing his hoodie, which was a huge relief. However his confidence had significantly improved by this point, as he openly laughed and talked with everyone, actually enjoying the game at this point.  
“Okay! Okaaay!” Bill slurred excitedly ,hiccuping every now and then. He’d probably drank enough at this point, yet he continued to play the games, consequently making his speech worse and worse.   
“I’m hungry, we should, we should definitely go and get some food!” He giggled, everyone in the group agreeing and giggling along with him.  
“B-but wait..” He started, suddenly looking serious and wide eyed.  
“Pyronica! Didja get the weed?” He grinned, everyone in the group suddenly more excited than before. Now that was something Dipper hadn’t done yet, even with Mabel and her various (slightly illegal) antics.  
Pyronica gasped dramatically, everyone staring at her suddenly.   
“No! We should definitely get some!” She clapped, turning to grab her bag. She flung it around her shoulder before shouting for the dark haired man who poured the shots earlier (Whose name he learned was 8-Ball. And they made fun of him for a strange name?) and jumping onto his back. She giggled and shouted “Onwards!”, pointing towards the door. The small group followed, most of the people in the room staying and carrying on.   
Bill grabbed Dippers hand and dragged him out of the door, whining loudly.   
“C’moooooon Pine Tree!” He squeezed his hand, dragging him into the elevator following the others.  
“I’m hungry!” He whined yet again.  
“We’re going for food now, Bill! Chill out!” He smiled, still feeling warm and woozy from the alcohol.  
The ride down was full of Pyronica and 8-Ball whispering things to each other followed by a low tittering from the two. He wasn’t sure why they were trying to suppress their laughter, but he soon stopped thinking about it and he heard a high ‘ding!’ and they all piled out of the elevator.   
They began she short walk to the down, Dipper straying slightly behind. He didn’t want to admit how out of breath this was making him, and he desperately tried to catch up. Bill had noticed that Dipper wasn’t walking with the crowd, and he held back slightly before Dipper caught up with him.  
“Bill, you don’t have to stay back here with me.” He huffed, still attempting to quicken his pace.  
“But you’re fuuuuuun!” He said, linking arms with Dipper and skipping slightly. Dipper rolled his eyes.  
“You’ve known me for 12 hours. How can you possibly know?” He asked, cocking an eyebrow at Bill.   
“Because I am an amazing judge of character!” Bill replied confidently, point dramatically at himself.  
“And you, dear Pine Tree, are certainly interesting!”  
“Is that so?” Dipper asked, amused by Bill’s personality. Dipper was nowhere near as drunk as Bill, but there was still enough to give him a buzz.   
“You just seem pretty crazy, if I’m honest.” Dipper teased.  
“Hey!” He screamed, swatting Dippers arm.   
“I am an amazing guy!” He said, standing in front of Dipper with his hands on his hips.  
“Mhm.” Dipper replied in monotone,pushing past Bill. He hid the fact he was enjoying this.  
“Say it! Say you think I’m cool!” He shouted, catching up with Dipper.   
“Nope!” Dipper sang, continuing the walk. They were slowly approaching a Mcdonalds. Before Dipper had the chance to say they were almost there, Bill had jumped on Dippers back and repeated;  
“Say I’m cool! Say it, Pine Tree!” Dipper didn’t seem the least bit phased by this. Bill probably weighed about the same as Mabel, which was surprising for a man of his height. Dipper continued to walk, Bill’s arms wrapped around his shoulders as he nagged him to call him cool.  
This continued well into the McDonalds, Bill still hanging from Dipper, even as he ordered.   
“Want anything, Bill?” He mumbled, placing his own order.   
“Nuggets.” He stated, not making any moves to get off of Dipper. Pyronica giggled at this, taking a quick picture of the two.   
“Okay then.” Dipper said, quickly placing the order.  
“Fries.” Bill added.  
“Do you really need 20 nuggets and fries?” Dipper asked, moving to that section of the screen and clicking on a large.  
Bill simply whined again, mumbling a quick ‘say I’m cool’, now seemingly more tired than before.   
“Not a chance.” Dipper said, grabbing the receipt and checking the time. It was 4am now. Had they really been partying that long? He understood why Bill was so tired now (that and the crash from not consuming copious amounts of alcohol and caffeine in the lten minutes).  
“Fuuuuck youuu, Pine Tree.” He drawled, eventually dropping off of Dipper to sit in the booth. They had sat in a separate area from the others, as there wasn’t much room where they had chosen. Dipper secretly thanked Pyronica for this, he was tired and after this he intended to go home and sleep (and he just assumed Bill would want to do the same).  
They’re order number was called shortly after, disrupting the silence the two had been sitting in. Dipper quickly went to fetch it, placing the tray on the table where Bill had seemingly fallen asleep.   
“Wake up, jackass.” Dipper said, whacking Bill gently on the head with his box of nuggets.   
He made a series of disgruntled noises as he looked up at Dipper, grabbing the nuggets and shoving two in his mouth.   
He wasn’t sure if Bill was just a messy eater, or this was just drunk Bill’s laziness, but it was quite comical to watch Bill fail at putting nuggets and fries into his own mouth. After a while of eating, Dipper noticed Pyronica come in through the main doors again.   
‘When did she leave?’ He thought, looking up at her as she slid into the booth next to Bill.  
“Cipher!” She sang gently, shaking his shoulder. He looked at her, perking up when she pulled a small plastic bag out of her pocket.   
“Oh fuck yes.” He said quietly, grinning. He pulled a small pouch of tobacco from his pocket, and the two of them began rolling the cigarettes messily. This made Dipper rather nervous, what if they were caught? What if the cashier's told the police? These thoughts didn’t seem to occur to either of the two. Knowing Gravity Falls, it probably wouldn’t occur to the staff either.  
They had finished rolling the cigarettes, signaling for the others to follow them outside as 8-Ball handed her a lighter. Bill was cradling his unfinished box of chicken nuggets in his arms, the unlit cigarette hanging from his now chapped lips. Pyronica was quick to light everyone up, and Bill hastily began puffing away. His chicken nuggets seemed to have been passed around the group at this point, which disheartened Dipper because he kind of wanted to take them home.   
They found an empty park, and decided to split of into pairs yet again, scattered around the park.  
Dipper stared around at his surroundings, swinging his legs gently from the strange metal climbing frame they were sat on. He shivered slightly, taking the days events into accounts. So much had happened in such a small amount of time, and although it was distracting him from his initial fear, it was all still quite overwhelming.  
He felt a gentle tap on his shoulder, and turned to see Bill offering the cigarette to him. He simply stared at it, questioning himself. Should he? Shouldn’t he?  
“It’s okay, you know.” Bill stated gently, quickly taking a drag before offering it again.  
“I’m not sure I know how to do it right.” Dipper admitted, thanking the darkness for hiding the blush on his face.  
Bill simply chuckled, before taking another drag. Dipper watched the attractive man exhale the smoke; he found a way to make even the smallest things attractive. Not that he should be thinking such things of someone he’s just met, of course. It was all just down to the alcohol.  
“Y’know,” Bill started, shifting slightly to face Dipper, now sitting on his knees.   
“There’s some pretty interesting ways to smoke.” He continued, watching Dipper closely as he turned to face him.  
“O-oh really?” He asked, still getting distracted every time Bill took another puff of the cigarette.   
“Yeah. Want to try an interesting way, Pine Tree?” He asked, subtly moving closer to the brunet.  
“Y-yeah?” He stuttered, the confidence from drinking suddenly disappearing.   
Bill took a long drag from the cigarette, but instead of exhaling, he leaned forward, pressing his lips to Dippers and breathing the smoke into his mouth. Dipper caught on quickly, breathing in as Bill pulled away.  
There was so many thoughts going through his head right now, his face was quickly turning red, and he felt hot all over.   
Bill simply smiled, looking over as he heard Pyronica shouting from the other side of the park.   
“CIPHER! PINES!” She screamed, waving them over.   
“Don’t think much of it.” Bill said, patting Dippers knee before jumping off the climbing frame and running over to the others. He’d obviously caught on, much to Dippers dismay. He took his cap off, running a hand through his hair before running to catch up with the others, acting as though nothing had happened the whole walk back to their apartment.   
Of course, Dipper continued to overthink it the entire walk home (with occasional distractions now and then from the topless Bill, of course.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it seems like they're moving fast, but trust me, Bill's done a lot worse with people he's known for a lot less time.


	3. Argument Without Reason (Why Bill Is A Dick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill's sudden change in personality makes Dipper very anxious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I've taken so long to upload this, Deadlines in college are kicking my ass. From June 19th I'll probably update a lot more, though! I hope you enjoy this (albeit short) angst chapter! I'm trying my best, I swear.

Dipper woke up to a loud bang accompanied by the sound of Bill’s pained groaning. He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes and taking a moment to adjust to the brightness of the room. He cursed himself for not closing the curtains last night. He looked over to Bill’s side of the room to see him lying on the floor in nothing but his underwear. Dippers face went red, and he quickly turned to face straight ahead, feeling bad for invading Bills privacy (even though Bill was the one in his underwear, lying on their bedroom floor).  
“Bill?” Dipper croaked, earning another groan of pain, louder this time.  
“Are you okay?” He asked softly. He shouldn’t really be feeling that sympathetic; he was the one who tried to drink everyone under the table. He’d brought this horrific hangover upon himself.  
However, Dipper was in the same boat, much to his dismay. The whole night was in a bit of a haze, and he hoped he hadn’t done anything regrettable. He dragged himself out of bed, wrapping himself in a blanket before trudging over to the bathroom. Bill had not replied to his question, but after a few minutes he was emitting loud snores, so Dipper figured it couldn’t be that bad. He was one his side, anyways.  
Closing and locking the bathroom door, Dipper quickly leaned into the shower to turn in out, jumping back as the cold water hit his blanket. He left the shower heat up, staring at his disheveled form in the mirror.  
Unsurprisingly, he was still covered in glitter, and his unruly hair somewhat covered his dull eyes. He pushed his hair back out of his eyes, before making quick work of brushing his teeth and washing the pink glitter off his face.   
He hopped into the now warm shower, sighing as the water hit his skin. He was still struggling to recall the events of last night, only small bits of the night coming into his mind. He tried to wash up as quickly as possible, wanting to get breakfast before all of his hungover ‘friends’ woke up. It would probably be best to avoid them, at least until they’re slightly more coherent than moans and groans.   
Dipper was showered and dressed within 20 minutes, before heading to the kitchen to assess the state it was in.  
It was bad.  
Really bad.  
There were cups, glass bottles, and cans scattered everywhere, Tables were tipped over, there were tables that looked slightly.. Sticky, and there was someone seemingly passed out in the corner, using a share pack of Doritos as a pillow. He was definitely not awake enough to tackle this yet. Going into their shared fridge, he took random bits of food he found. There was leftover pizza, Chinese food, curry.. Mainly leftovers. He decided upon stealing a few slices of pizza and heading back up to the room.   
He walked back up to the room, giving small smiles to the people he past (despite their rather grouchy looking faces). He made it to the room and decided upon trying to wake Bill up, thinking it may be best to get him to drink some water.   
“Bill?” He whispered, shaking him gently.  
“Are you okay? Bill?”  
Yet again, there was no reply, just a series of groans of discomfort.   
Dipper decided he’d cook the pizza first; maybe the smell of food would make him more eager to wake up.  
He put the pizza on the plate, putting it in the microwave for a minute before heading back over to Bill (along with a glass of water), trying to wake him up again.   
“Bill,” he whispered yet again.   
“Biiiiilll!” He continues, holding the pizza closer to his face. He stirred slightly, letting out another small groan (of pain, we’ll assume).   
Dipper was fed up with this now; it was seemingly impossible to wake him up.   
“Fine!” Dipper said, dropping the slice of pizza on the blondes face and walking away.   
Dipper sat down at the small kitchen table, looking out of the their window. The ashtray on their table was now full, and the room had a faint smell of weed and tobacco. It wasn’t unpleasant, but it was certainly very strong. He picked up a small glass of what he thought was water, taking a small sip before screaming some sort of noise of distaste, dribbling it back into the cup before wiping his mouth with his sleeve.   
“For fucks sake..” He grumbled, pushing himself out of the chair to get a glass of something that wasn’t a strange concoction of different alcohols.   
Dipper was startled when Bill walked into the room, mumbling something that sounds like ‘Mornin’. Dipper turned around to see Bill standing there, tomato sauce smeared on his cheek. His eyes were tired and bloodshot, and his hair was an incredibly disheveled mess. He had to stifle a laugh, quickly replying with ‘Good Morning!’  
Bill slumped into the chair opposite Dippers, and Dipper quietly sat across from his, taking a small sip of his drink. Bill was making quick work of his slice of face pizza, and Dipper simply watched. When he had completed eating, he looked up at Dipper.   
“I feel like complete, and utter shit.” Was all he said, before rubbing his eye, avoiding the pizza sauce.   
“You look like it too.” Dipper smirked, handing him a tea towel for him to clean his face.  
“You’re not looking too good yourself, Pine Tree.”   
Dipper simply smiled, and decided to start cleaning their pigsty of a kitchen. Luckily enough for him, most of the mess was junk, so he could just bin it all. Bill has snuck off for a shower at one point, giving Dipper more room to work.  
Bill stood under the shower head, hot water pelting down his back. He hadn’t bothered washing himself yet, despite the fact he’d been in there for ten minutes. No, he just stood there. He thought about the events of the night before, the things he’d done. He’d been so friendly with Dipper within the first day of meeting him. He’d even kissed him, for God’s sake! He ran his hands up his face, tangling them into his hair before pulling harshly at the strands.   
“Fucking hell!” He shouted, punching the wall of the shower.   
He’d done this before, he’d acted like this before, and it had not ended well. Getting close to people too quickly can’t end well, it never has before and now he’s gone and done it. He’s lead this stupid little kid into believing that their friends, and now he has to deal with the consequences.   
He decided to finally wash himself, scrubbing glitter off his body, tearily watching it go down the drain. He didn’t realise he’d started crying, and he didn’t even know why, but he knew he couldn’t be friendly with Dipper like he was yesterday. Yesterday was just a mistake, the whole day can all just be chalked down to drunken antics- that wasn’t really him! No, he doesn’t need people in his life. It always ends badly.   
He quickly finished his shower, getting dressed into yesterday's clothes and walking out. His roommate had finished cleaning their apartment, and looked to be sitting at the kitchen table, scrolling on his phone.   
Good, at least he wouldn’t have to interact with him.   
He walked into the bedroom, picking up his phone and ,keys before turning on his heel to walk out.   
“Bill! Where you going?” Dipper asked, getting up and walking to Bill, offering him a small smile.   
“Out.” He replied curtly, before turning yet again to leave.  
“Where? Can I come?” Dipper was staring at him innocently, seemingly not understanding that Bill didn’t want to talk. Could he not take a hint?  
“I’m going out. Without you.” he said, emphasizing the ‘without’.  
“O-Oh, okay then. Have a nice time!” Dipper said, smiling sadly before going back to the kitchen. Bill paid no attention to this, just leaving their apartment. He walked quickly down the corridors, dodging people; or just straight up ignoring them.   
Dipper sat at the table again, picking up his phone and staring at his blank phone screen again. Had he done something wrong? He thought things were going so well, he had been so friendly yesterday, and now Bill didn’t even seem to want to know him. His phone screen suddenly flashed, and he saw a text from Mabel.   
“Good morning, bro! Hungover?? ;)))” He laughed at the text, feeling good that someone wanted to talk to him. It wasn’t as though he was unpopular, it was just nice to feel wanted, you know?   
“Good morning! I’m not too bad, a bit tired though. How are you?” He text back, before shoving his phone in his pocket. He walked around the room, picking a book from his shelf. He dropped onto his bed, climbing under the covers again to read his book. It’s not as though he has anything better to do today, and he didn’t really have any friends around here.   
“I’m great! About to go out to prep for another party. I’ll send you lots of pictures!!” She replied. He smiled slightly; she never was the kind of person to take a break.  
He woke up a while later, the book held loosely in his hand. Bill was just coming in through the door, his face was pale and his eyes were incredibly bloodshot. He looked like death, to say the least.   
“Jesus Christ, Bill! What the fuck happened to you?” Dipper asked, worried. He got up, leaving his book on his bed, practically running up to Bill.   
“Why does it fucking matter to you? Go back to bed, kid, you’re of no use to me.” Bill turned to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.   
Dipper was at a loss. Why would he suddenly decide that he just didn’t like him? Of course they had only known each other a short while, but even common courtesy would be nice. He tried to reason with himself, saying he was just hungover, or that he argued with someone else causing him to be angry; anything to stop himself from feeling guilty. His feelings of guilt were of course, without reason. Dipper had been polite and kind to Bill from the start, even when he was making him uncomfortable.   
Bill, on the other hand, was still immensely angry at himself. This would have been so much easier if he’d been like this from the start, all of this would have went so much better if he didn’t go and fuck it up by flirting with the small boy. But, how could he help himself? The young boy was so kind, sweet, and just looked so soft. He just wanted to hug him tight and tell him everything would be okay. Of course, he couldn’t do that. No, no he can't even think like that. He doesn’t deserve that. He’s been a terrible person, and people have been horrible to him.  
He splashed cold water on his face before sighing. He couldn’t just avoid Dipper forever, after all. He was his roomate. He left, walking into the kitchen to fetch a glass of water before bed. Dipper stared at him, not daring to speak a noise. He didn’t want to upset him more.   
Bill drank quickly, placing the glass in the sink before turning to look at Dipper; who continued to stare nervously back.  
“I’m tired, Dipper. I’m just… I’m tired.” Was all he said, retreating back to his bed, leaving Dipper to wallow in his own thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Why does Bill have so much body glitter?
> 
> ((There will be more chapters I just don't know how to change it I'm stupid))


End file.
